Zenith Crowley
Professor Zenith Crowley is a Professor at Cambridge University her area of expertise is Magical Knowledge. She belongs in the world of Thrae or as Earth has come to know it The Magic Realm. She is the daughter of Morgan and Abigail Crowley who are the King and Queen of Thrae. She has a younger brother, Nicholas Crowley who is more into the political side of the family. She is the forefront in her area and continues to seek more knowledge wherever it may be. Physical Appearance: Zenith has the appearance of a good looking woman, you wouldn't be able to tell her age from her appearance. She has sky blue eyes which always seem to glow with happiness. She has long messy pale green hair that goes down her back. She normally has it hanging free and doesn't mind if it gets any messier. She normally is seen wearing a crisp white dress shirt with the top button open slightly and a loose fitting pale brown tie. She wears a three quarter well tailored black suit jacket that has been worn and repaired a fair few times. She wear matching dress trousers and dress shoes which are scuffed and well worn. On her shirt she has a pair of tin cufflinks on that have a dragon engraved on each of them, a gift from her late fiancee. Personality: Zenith is a kind and compassionate person she treats everyone as equals, which of course did not make her popular with her parents. You would not be able to guess she was royalty from the way she acts. However she does have a defensive side and can become incredibly secretive in an instant. She tends to be a 'pack animal' always enjoying the company of others and never really wanting to be left alone. She is not quick to anger and is fact maybe one of the hardest people to annoy. She can be a bit of a scatter brains sometimes seeming to forget what she was supposed to do and doing what she wants to do. Past: From the day she was born Zenith was told how she was supposed to act, told where to be and when, and told what to where. It was absolute hell. She never really had friend but she always felt she was supposed to do more than act, in her own words like a pompous git. She was taught at home by various tutors. She was also taught magic from a very young age, she chose the uncommon branch of Earth much to her parents annoyance as it was expected of the Royal family to chose either air or fire. She loved this it was her favourite lesson it intrigued her and at the age of eleven she surpassed her tutor in this branch and was advised to try and see if she could access Aether magic, she had the gift to access it and soon began her studies into the Aether. She also moved through her other lesson and was soon in university at the young age of sixteen. She had gone to the University of Cambridge must to her parents protests but she wore them down and was happy to do so. She had chosen to study Magical Knowledge, as that intrigued her most. She continued to move through college partying, having fun, getting drunk and the occasional flirting, she was young and wanted to defy her parents as much as she could. She graduated with top honours and became a Professor at the University. She published a paper on another world that is linked to their own and was given funding to try and figure out exactly how to get there. She wasn't always working though, she met a nice looking man and the two were going to be married, but for some still unknown reason in on the year of 2059 there was a large Kishin attack on New London, many people died her fiancee was one of them. She didn't greave too much knowing it would upset her fiancée and went back to her work. In the same year she managed to get a portal working that led to a strange new world called Earth. She was curious but refused to visit until it was safe. However she wasn't the first person to go through the portal. A man came through who called himself The Mage, the two began to talk for a fair few years on and off and eventually she agreed to come through the portal on the agreement that someone from Earth had to see how life was in Thrae. The Mage agreed and she went through the portal with him to learn about Earth. Abilities and Equipment: Earth Magic: Having been trained to use Earth from a very young age she can use it to its full potential, she can also use this magic to manipulate metal with ease be it molten or cooled. However Elenite cannot be manipulated. Shell: She can cover her body in a solid however the amount of the substance will alter how much of her gets covered. It is like a shell of material to act as an armour. Aether Magic: Having learnt a lot of Earth and possessing the ability of Aether she can take her Earth magic to a new level with gravity manipulation. She can make her and others feel weightless and take some form of flight or increase it to hold someone in place. However this is incredibly tiring and is used as a last resort. But she does like to float around. Magical Knowledge: Having studied magic for pretty much her entire life she has a great understanding of it and can access understand how to get Earth to change to magma only when angry though. This knowledge allowed her to make portals through a lot of work and carve runes. Her knowledge of magic is on par with The Mage's. Secret Sense: Having learned how to use the Earth she can feel vibrations through the Earth to pinpoint accuracy which allows her to 'see' when her sight has been compromised. She can also use this to find secret areas in building by sending a vibration through the earth and getting the vibrations relay back to her. However she can only do this when barefoot. Slowed Ageing: Her parents cast a spell on her and her brother when she was three so that when she hit the age of 25 her ageing would be drastically slowed, this was cast before they realised she didn't want to get involved with royalty. Trivia: Zenith is still on bad terms with her parents, Christmas dinners are always a hoot. Zenith has had her fair share of run ins with Kishins and other creatures of the Dark.